


The Hopeless Romantic

by Nanami_momozono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pining, VictUuri, Viktor/Yuuri - Freeform, canonverse, viktuuri, yuuri/viktor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_momozono/pseuds/Nanami_momozono
Summary: During their stay in Barcelona, Yuuri plans a cute day for Viktor to show him how grateful he is. However, not everything goes according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i hope you enjoy :)

Yuuri dragged his tired body up to the hotel room, excited to collapse into bed. Today’s training had been more intense than usual as the Grand Prix Finals were rapidly approaching. He put his short program to the back of his mind for the time being as he realised that he would be spending tomorrow alone with Viktor.   
Yuuri had enjoyed sightseeing in Barcelona with Viktor the previous weekend and the mere thought of them now having gold rings to signify their unique bond made his stomach flutter. 

Viktor walked ahead of him, swinging the room key lanyard lazily back and forth with each step. The fact that the two of them could walk together in comfortable silence brought a grin to Yuuri’s lips.   
He forced his aching legs to move faster so that he could walk alongside his coach. Although Viktor looked just as tired as Yuuri, his long legs were a challenge to keep up with; each stride double the distance of Yuuri’s. 

As they reached the room, Viktor began to unlock the door. However after a loud yawn, his eyes became blurry with tears and the task became a struggle. Fumbling around with the key caused Yuuri to laugh at Viktor’s lack of effort.   
“What is it Yuuuuuri?” Viktor asked, dragging out his name with another yawn.   
“Nothing,” Yuuri giggled, grabbing hold of Viktor’s hand and guiding him to the lock.   
Viktor’s hands were so warm, despite the fact that they had just been out in the cold night air. Yuuri was too busy admiring Viktor’s long, slim fingers to realise that they had just been standing in the hallway holding hands.   
“Ah! Sorry, Viktor!” Yuuri almost yelled, jumping backwards with embarrassment. Now Viktor was the one laughing.   
“Let’s just get inside,” Viktor replied with a fond grin.   
~~~  
As they pushed the two single beds together, Yuuri began to question what exactly they were doing. It’s not as though they were officially dating or anything. The late night cuddles are nice, Yuuri thought. Even if Viktor is asleep and doesn’t remember them. 

Once in bed, the two lay without speaking. However, this time, Yuuri felt as though the silence needed to be broken.   
“Viktor…” he began, not entirely sure what he was going to say next.   
“Yuuri,” Viktor murmured in return. His sing-song voice, now croaky with weariness caused Yuuri’s cheeks to flush a bright shade of red. He was glad it was too dark in the room for his face to be seen.   
After a moment he composed himself and began again.   
“Viktor, thank you.”  
“Yuuri, I’ve told you before. Please don’t thank me. I’m here because I want to be–”  
“I know, I know,” Yuuri interrupted. “Just, let me do something for you. Please.”   
A conceded sigh could be heard from the darkness.   
“Do whatever makes you happy, Yuuri.”  
“Good, thank you,” Yuuri replied with a confident smile.   
Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will show Viktor just how thankful I am that he is in my life.   
~~~  
Viktor awoke the following morning to the smell of smoke. A candle? He thought. No, the smoke was too thick.   
He shot upright, untangling himself from the sheets and began searching frantically around the room for Yuuri, but he was nowhere to be seen.   
“Yuuri!” he called, throwing the blankets from his body and jumping to his feet.   
Suddenly, a scruffy-haired figure with crooked blue-rimmed glasses appeared, poking his head out from around the corner of the kitchenette.   
“Sorry, Viktor! Please get back into bed.”  
“Why?” Viktor questioned, but climbed back under the covers anyway.   
“Because I have a surprise for you!”   
“What? A fire?” Viktor laughed, the panic slowly subsiding as he began to piece together the situation.   
“Oh. I accidentally burnt something. Please try to ignore the smoke. Everything is fine. Trust me,” he said, giving a slight grin that Viktor found too adorable to argue with.  
Viktor gave a small conceded smile and leaned across his bed to open the window as Yuuri returned to the kitchen. 

The hotel they were staying at provided its guests with numerous restaurants and cafes below so that there was no need cook whilst staying there. But the first part of Yuuri’s plan was to provide Viktor with a completely homemade breakfast. Although the surprise factor had been spoiled, and he’d already burnt the toast, Yuuri was still determined to make this the best day they had spent together. However, with only a microwave, kettle and toaster to work with, this was rapidly becoming an impossible task. 

Viktor dosed back off to sleep and when we awoke a second time he checked his watch. It’d been an hour. He wasn’t being impatient, but he wondered what Yuuri could possibly be doing in that tiny kitchen for so long. Just as his fingers were about to reach the kitchen door, he heard Yuuri. At first he thought he was humming a song, or perhaps laughing. But as he listened closer, he realised that those were sobs.   
Bursting through the door, he was brought to his knees at the sight of the small figure in front of him. Head in hands, knees to chest; Yuuri Katsuki was utterly adorable, even when he was sad.   
“Yuuri! What happened?” Viktor asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“No, Viktor, please don’t look at me right now.” As he looked up, Viktor noticed that his eyes were read and his face was bloated. Pulling Yuuri to his chest only seemed to make Yuuri cry harder.   
“I just wanted to make you breakfast! But of course I failed.”  
“Is that really why you are crying, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, concerned that he was so upset over something so small.   
“Well, I also burnt my hand with boiling water from the kettle.” Viktor couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed Yuuri’s small red hand and pressed it to his lips. 

Viktor left Yuuri and soon returned with two plates of pancakes, covered in ice-cream and maple syrup; and of course a large bowl of pork cutlets for the both of them to share. Yuuri’s heart raced at the thought of Viktor taking control of the situation, but he wasn’t going to give up on the day just yet.   
~~~  
“Sit here, please,” Yuuri pressed his hands firmly down onto Viktor’s shoulders, placing him cross-legged onto the floor below the window.   
Filled with a new sense of determination, Yuuri was confident he would get it right this time. Viktor looked up at Yuuri, his eyes filled with curiosity, a cheeky smile on his face.   
“What are you up to now, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, holding back a giggle. Yuuri placed his hand over Viktor’s eyes.   
“Keep them closed,” he whispered, making the hairs on Viktor’s arms stand up. 

Yuuri returned a minute later and a mild thud sounded from the carpet between them.   
“Okay, you can look now.”  
Viktor hesitantly opened his eyes, apprehensive following that morning’s events. In front of him sat a pile of board games.   
“I love games, Yuuri. I used to beg my parents to play them with me as a child. How did you know?”  
“Because I know you. And also you’re very competitive when you want to be.” They gave each other an affectionate smile.   
What seemed like the perfect plan soon turned to disaster. Although the boxes were battered and old (Yuuri had bought from a second hand store across the road) he had faith. Yuuri also seemed to be having terrible luck that day. The first game had no dice, the second was missing the board and the third had no instructions. Unfortunately the game was too obscure to play without them. 

In a display of frustration, Yuuri grabbed at his hair and lowered his head. Suddenly, warm hands covered his own. He looked up and found Viktor’s face close to his, Yuuri’s face went red.   
Then, without saying a word, Viktor began to set up the board game with no instructions.   
“Viktor, we don’t know how to play.”  
“I know. So we’ll make up our own game.” And within ten minutes, Viktor had written out the rules to a game where they asked each other ‘get-to-know-you’ questions and Yuuri couldn’t have been happier.

~~~  
His last chance. A late-night swim in the rooftop pool together. He knew that once they returned to their room after walking through the cold, Viktor would want to cuddle to keep warm. Just thinking of this brought a grin to Yuuri’s lips. There was no way this could go wrong. 

But the walk to the pool felt awkward. Yuuri just couldn’t shake off the embarrassment he’d suffered today.

They finally reached the pool and Yuuri felt some of his confidence return. But to his disappointment, they weren’t alone. A curly-haired man was doing laps in nothing but swimming briefs.   
“Christophe?” Viktor asked. The man turned upright and waved a long, muscular arm in the air.   
“Viktor, Yuuri! Come join me! The temperature is perfect.” Viktor stared at Christophe; a strange look came across his face.   
“Christophe’s become so fit.” Victor uttered and a pang of jealousy hit Yuuri hard. He’d been feeling this way ever since he saw those Instagram pictures of them together. He knew it meant nothing, they just had history, but he couldn’t help feeling threatened by Christophe.   
Suddenly, Viktor threw his shirt to one side and dove in. His form was perfect; Yuuri couldn’t help but blush as he stared at his body.   
Yuuri dipped his left foot into the water; the temperature was definitely not perfect. But he knew he could prove to Viktor that he could be beautiful like Christophe. 

One wobbly foot after another, Yuuri climbed up onto the diving block at the front of the pool. Breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself, Yuuri began to feel extremely apprehensive. Although he could glide flawlessly on the ice, Yuuri was not the best swimmer and couldn’t remember a time he had been in a body of water that was deeper than those at the bath house. 

Suddenly, Viktor noticed what was going on.   
“Yuuri! Are you going to dive for us?” He asked and Christophe laughed, raising a challenging eyebrow as he stared Yuuri down.   
“Yes! Watch me, Viktor!” And before he allowed either of them to say another word, he bent his knees and pressed his feet off the block. To his surprise, the dive went well, but the longer Yuuri stayed under the water, the darker everything became.  
~~~  
It was 3:30 in the morning when Yuuri woke up. Viktor was sitting at the end of Yuuri’s bed. He was back in the hotel room and Christophe was nowhere to be seen. Thank God.   
“Yuuri! I was so worried! Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t swim?”   
“Because,” Yuuri yelled, Viktor looked shocked as Yuuri shot upright. “All I wanted to do today was show you how grateful I am that you’re in my life, Viktor.” Tears began to well in his eyes with his increasing rage. “But of course I failed at every opportunity to do so. Why would someone like you want to spend their time with an embarrassment like me?” His voice softened as the tears spilled down his cheeks.   
Suddenly, to Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor leaned across the length of the bed and pulled Yuuri to his chest.   
“Yuuri, every day that I spend with you is perfect, and today was no different. Being yourself is all I want, it means you trust me. I don’t care if we eat fast food and play made-up board games. I just want to be with you.”  
“Viktor,” Yuuri murmured into his chest. He didn’t know what to say. Viktor was even better than him at speaking. 

However, there was one thing he knew he couldn’t mess up. Pulling away, he moved to sit on his lower legs so that he could match Viktor’s height. Yuuri’s heart began to beat faster and faster as he raised his right hand and placed it gently against Viktor’s cheek.   
“There’s one thing I know I’ll never mess up though,” and using his thumb to brush Viktor’s fringe out of his face, Yuuri leaned in and pressed his mouth to Viktor’s soft lips.   
He could feel Viktor smile as they kissed.   
Yuuri pulled away, “I don’t know how I’ve done it, but I am so lucky to have you.”   
Viktor didn’t reply, instead he gently placed his hand onto the back of Yuuri’s neck and pulled him in. I’m the lucky one Yuuri.


End file.
